The Spy
by Atlantean Pineapple
Summary: When someone flees from the guards of Lothlorien, she runs into Rumil. Rumil takes a liking to her. Sadly, his brothers do not share his enthusiasm. When plans go wrong, her life is in his hands. Story of love and betrayal. Rating to be safe.
1. Betrayal

Rumil was sitting under a tree at his post, munching on an apple. A far off scream sounded through the woods. He jumped to his feet and grabbed his bow, peering deep into the trees. The scream was heard again and Rumil could tell it was a girl. He ran sneakily in the direction of the screams. He turned a corner and ran straight into something… or someone. He saw a frightened girl and pulled her by her wrist behind a tree and then to the ground. She tried to scream again, but Rumil clamped his hand over her mouth. "Be quiet! Do you want what was chasing you to find us?" he whispered. He looked out from behind the tree and came face to tip with an arrow. The arrows suddenly appeared all around them. The girl gave a soft sob and tried to hide behind Rumil. He spotting Haldir, who rolled his eyes, then smiled evilly.

"Tie them up." Haldir ordered. Two elves grabbed them and laughingly bound Rumil.

Rumil rolled his eyes. "Not again." He muttered.

The elves led them to what looked like a greenish prison. Haldir untied Rumil and pushed him in after the girl. "Figure out what she is doing here." He demanded, locking them in and walking away.

Rumil brushed himself off and turned to her. She was sitting in the corner, huddled in a ball. "What is your name?" he asked conversationally.

"Sh-Sheaowyn." She stammered, moving as far away from him as she could.

"Well, Sheaowyn. Where are you from?" Rumil questioned.

"Gondor." She said.

This greatly surprised Rumil. "That far?"

"Yes." She replied, now glaring at him.

"And, what exactly brought you all the way here, to Lothlorien?" Rumil asked.

"I-I am a traveler." Sheaowyn answered nervously.

Rumil sat down and pulled an apple from his pocket. "A traveler?" he asked, taking a big bite out of it, looking curiously at this girl dressed like a warrior.

"You heard me." She said savagely.

"So… Where have you traveled?" Rumil questioned, leaning against the wall.

"Hobbiton, then to Rivendell. Moria, thought it had been attacked, and then here." Sheaowyn replied.

Rumil looked once again surprised, for that same day, a group had turned up having traveled through all the same places. "That is a lot of traveling." He commented.

Sheaowyn was getting used to his company and began to relax and talk more.

Haldir had no time to worry about this prisoner because of the Fellowship being there. Rumil, however, came and visited her every day and talked. But that was about to change because the Fellowship was leaving.

Groups of orcs were hiding in the trees. The Fellowship had escaped, but they could still strike Lothlorien… and rescue one of their spies from the prison- for she had much to tell.

Rumil was chatting with Sheaowyn through the bars when Haldir appeared behind him. "What have you learned, Rumil?" he asked. Rumil turned around.

"Amazing, really. She has been in the same places as the Fellowship. At the same time, too!" Rumil replied.

Haldir fixed her with a cold glare. "You are part of that group then?" he questioned Sheaowyn.

Sheaowyn knew that this elf was not as trusting as Rumil. But she could not lie, or it would be worse for her. "No." she replied.

"Then you are a spy." Haldir accused.

"Haldir. You cannot go around accusing people of crimes out of nowhere." Rumil defended, standing up.

Haldir rolled his eyes and started to walk away. "She is to remain here until I say otherwise." He said.

Rumil sighed and turned to Sheaowyn. "I am sorry you have to stay here." He said.

"I knew I would." She replied, smiling softly.

Rumil smiled back. He reached through the bars and took her hands. "I promise, I will work non-stop to get you out of here. Do not worry."

"RUMIL! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK! HURRY!" Orophin, Rumil's brother, yelled.

"What?" yelled Rumil in shock.

"Orcs." Was all Orophin said as he ran back into the woods.

Sheaowyn's eyes widened. Rumil ran after his brother, grabbing his bow.

"Rumil, wait!" Sheaowyn called. Rumil turned.

"Worry not! I will be back and I will set you free." Rumil said. Then he ran into the forest.

A few minutes later, a group of orcs found her and broke her out. "You did your job and found what we need?" one of them grunted.

"Yes, of course." Sheaowyn replied. "I got so much out of the fool that kept coming to talk to me." For a reason unknown to her, it hurt to call Rumil a fool. She was supposed to be a fearsome spy who did not care who she hurt, was she not?

"Why would someone want to talk to you?" an orc taunted.

"Oh, come on, it's not like he loves you." The other orc said. They all headed back into the forest, laughing.

Sheaowynstood there for a moment longer, looking shocked. She shook her head. "Stupid orc." She muttered, and followed them.

Rumil and the others were sending dead orcs in all directions but still could not stop the seemingly endless flow of orcs appearing from the depths of the forest. Rumil turned to see three orcs surrounding Sheaowyn. He re-aimed and killed one, running toward them.

"Rumil." Sheaowyn whispered. "Hurry. Make for temporary shelter." She ordered the orcs around her, quietly, but sternly.

They disappeared into the trees. They ran until they reached a clearing.

Rumil ran faster to get to them.

"Do you think the elf followed us?" an orc asked.

"Yes, I know he did." Sheaowyn replied.

"Then we best be ready for him." The other remaining orc said. It walked over to the edge of the clearing.

"What- Do not-" Sheaowyn started. The two orcs had Rumil pinned to the ground.

"Sheaowyn! Run!" Rumil yelled, struggling.

"Run?" an orc mocked, laughing cruelly. "Hate to break it to you but she works for us."

Rumil looked at Sheaowyn, his eyes pleading her to tell him it was not true. "Sheaowyn?" he whimpered, looking like a lost puppy. Sheaowyn flinched at the hurt look.

"Come on, Sheaowyn. Do your duty." An orc said. It tossed her a sword. She caught it easily.

"Sheaowyn." He whispered again, closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were cold and hard as stone. "Do what you must."

The sword shook in her hand. She brought it down over his right shoulder. He eyes closed and his head hit the ground. Sheaowyn was now in a sobbing rage.

The orcs were gone. They had succeeded. Haldir had seen Rumil run into the forest after two orcs and that girl. He was worried. Rumil had not come back out. "Five of you come with me. Rumil is lost. The rest of you get back to your posts. Kill any orc that might have survived and wandered." Haldir ordered. There were nods from the elves. Orophin and four of Rumil's close friends stepped forward to accompany Haldir. They headed silently in the direction Rumil had disappeared in.

Haldir saw a clearing up ahead. He heard what sounded like someone crying. When they were just outside the ring of trees surrounding the small, empty space, Haldir held up his hand, signaling the others to stop. He stepped forward so he could see what was going on in it. It was a horrible sight. Rumil was sprawled on the ground, his right shoulder bleeding heavily. Sheaowyn was on her knees next to him, her whole body shaking as she sobbed. There were also two dead orcs that looked like the chees with the holes in it. "Position around the clearing. Then close in. Do not harm the girl, but be sure to tie her up quickly. Rumil is greatly injured. We must hurry." Haldir whispered. The others moved slowly.

"Hurry!" Orophin commanded. Now they ran.

Sheaowyn didn't know what to do. When she stopped crying she realized Rumil could live, but crying would not help. She looked around and saw six bows appear around the clearing, all aimed at her. She recognized one as the elf who had told Rumil of the attack. He looked ready to kill her on the spot.

"You…" he growled. "You did this to Rumil!"

"I-"

"Do not deny it!" Orophin roared. Sheaowyn looked away from his piercing gaze, just as two elves seized her arms and bound her hands.

Haldir placed a firm hand on Orophin's shoulder. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down Orophin's face. "Will he live?" he asked shakily, staring at the bleeding Rumil.

"Perhaps, but only if we can get him to the city quickly. You must go, for I must take care of the Guard. Take Shawnuil with her. Throw her in the dungeon. When… if-" he could not say it, "When Rumil recovers, he and the Lady will decide her fate." Haldir said to his brother, anger swirling in his eyes.

Orophin could only nod. The thought of losing Rumil was too much.

OROPHIN'S POV

The whole way to the city, I could think of only two things: Rumil, and how I would murder Sheaowyn if he died. I had never had a good feeling about her, but since Rumil seemed to trust her so much, I had not mentioned my fears. I glanced coldly at Sheaowyn. Never before had I felt so much hatred toward one person. I did not even know what she was. Her hair always hid her ears, so I could not do anything but assume she was mortal. I looked quickly away, and down at the still unconscious figure of Rumil, my beloved brother, in front of me on my tan horse. I closed my eyes, wishing he would be awake and well when I opened them; that this was all a horrible nightmare. A nightmare it was, but not one I would wake up from very soon. My eyes remained closed until I heard a sob from the horse beside me. My attention snapped to her; the cause of my misery.

"Why do you cry?" I asked in a voice I did not even recognize as my own, for it was so cold and unforgiving.

"I-" she started once again.

"Answer me!"

"Orophin-" the other elf, Shawnuil, began.

I gave him a look to chill his very bones. He quickly looked away.

"I did not want to- They- I had no choice-" Sheaowyn stammered.

I gave her a disbelieving, chilling, and completely hating look. "Do not lie to me." He warned in a deadly whisper. And with that I urged the horse into a gallop.

"Out of my way! Move or fall! Clear a path!" Orophin yelled, shouting and pushing his way through the crowd with Rumil in his arms.

He was still slightly surprised that Rumil had made it this long, for his brother did not look good at all. In fact, if Orophin did not feel the slow rise and fall of his chest, he would have thought Rumil dead. He made his way to the healer's talan and burst through the door. The healers gasped at the sight of the seemingly lifeless Rumil and the skeletal figure of Orophin, who had not slept, ate, or ceased worrying and riding for the entire trip back.

They sped Rumil away, leaving Orophin to collapse in a chair and cry into his shaking hands.


	2. Save Him

Healers POV

I sighed as I walked down the hall to the room where Orophin was resting and hopefully recovering. He had been courting me for a month now, and I hated seeing in so much pain. We already feared losing Rumil; I could not stand losing Orophin, too. I only wish I had better news to give him.

"Orophin." I whispered to the elf staring intensely at his brother.

He looked at me and stood up. Walking over to me, he asked, "Is he going to be alright?"

I reached up and touched his cheek gently and he took my hand in his. "Orophin, there are two things wrong with him. Only one is treatable by us." He nodded. I took a deep breath and continued. "The wound, though it caused extreme blood loss, has been tended and should be healing nicely. But it is not changing much at all. His condition remains the same."

"Why?" Orophin asked, slightly confused.

"Orophin, you told me Rumil had a great liking for the one who… who did this. He fells betrayed, I am sure… Orophin, I do not think he wants to wake up. He does not want the pain." I tried to explain, voice shaking slightly, hands shaking more.

"So you are saying his heart is broken? That he is fading?" Orophin whispered.

"I am sorry, Orophin." I told him.

"Do what you can for him. I will return soon, with a guest." He said, eyes hard as stone. I kissed his cheek and his eyes softened only slightly before the burning anger returned and he left the talan. I sighed once more and sat next to Rumil.

"Please, Rumil, we need you. Orophin needs you. He cannot deal with the pain of seeing you like this, and neither can any elf that comes upon you. Get well, Our Sunshine, our hearts are with you." I whispered.

Orophin's POV

"Which cell is she in?" I demanded of Shawnuil.

"The farthest. Orophin, do not do anything you may regret." Shawnuil warned.

I ignored him and walked quickly to the end of the hall. I recognized her shaking form instantly. She looked up at me and I glared.

Sheaowyn's POV

I looked up to see Rumil's brother glaring at me. "Is he alright?" was the only thing that would come out of my mouth.

"He is dying. You killed him!" His voice rang through the dungeon.

"W-what?" I stammered. I thought they would be able to save him. "I thought the wound could be healed!"

"IT can. But the wound in his heart cannot!" Orophin roared. "I will not suffer on your behalf, and I will not have my brother die on your account either. Go to him, save him, then get out of Lothlorien and never return… If they do not lock you here for the rest of your days for being a spy. Let him live! And live in peace!"


	3. Regret

Orophin's POV

I drug her roughly all the way to the healer's talan. I received many stares, though I did not care. She followed fearfully, but somehow managed to stay on her feet. We continued down the white hall and I shoved her into the room where Rumil lay. She landed on her knees and stared at my brother for a long moment before getting to her feet. She walked slowly toward him and bent her head, bringing her hands to her eyes as the tears started to flow again. "Rumil… I am so sorry." She whispered.

As I watched and listened to her, it took great self-control not to comment on that remark. But then I noticed the tip of her ear peaking out from her hair. She was an elf. Traitor. I would use that against her when I could. If I had it my way, she would be locked in darkness for all eternity for her crimes.

Sheaowyn's POV

"What have I done?" I asked myself quietly as I dropped into the chair next to Rumil's bed. "Rumil, please." I begged, reaching out and touching his pale cheek. I saw Orophin flinch out of the corner of my eye. "Rumil, I had to, do you not see? I never wanted this to happen!" I wailed. Before I knew what I was doing, my head was on his chest, and I was sobbing uncontrollably.

Rumil's POV

I heard it all. Orophin's anger, Anliriel's short speech. I heard it, but did not respond. I couldn't. I could hardly breathe. I did not want to go back to the world where pain was so common. Where a person could break another's heart, another's spirit and body, without a single regret. But I had regret. I was leaving Orophin. And Haldir. I was leaving them to the pain of losing a loved one. I wanted desperately to help comfort them. But I just could not. I was ready. It was my time to go. But just when I was about to let go, I heard her. Sheaowyn, the one who started my pain. She spoke to me. She, too, was full of regret. I could not help but stall my departure. To listen to her. In the small part of my conscious that remained, I felt her against my chest. I felt her tears. Crying. Crying had always pulled me from my happiness, from my depression, from my life. Tears signaled distress, and I had long ago made it my job to soothe other's distress. But could I now? When I was so close to peace? No, I could not. Not for long. But my heart was changed. I had to go back, if for no other reason than for my brothers, and to see to Sheaowyn's freedom. I had promised her that. And if I left, my promise would not be carried out. I must go back. And I willed it with all my being…


	4. Miss Me?

The first thing I realized when I opened my eyes were that Orophin had pulled Sheaowyn off of me and he himself was hovering above me. "Rumil!" Orophin yelled, joyous tears springing to his eyes.

I smiled. "Yes, bother. Did you miss me?" This earned me a huge and painful hug when it would have usually earned me a punch in the arm. "Orophin…" I groaned and he quickly backed away.

I could hear Sheaowyn's sobs from somewhere on the floor. But I was not in a good state to speak to her. "Are you alright, brother?" Orophin questioned.

"Yes, I will be. I think I just need some rest and, well, time for my shoulder to heal."

"Alright. Would you like to be left alone? I shall call in a healer." Orophin replied.

I nodded and watched as he turned. I just knew that he was glaring down at her. "What is to happen to her?" I asked reluctantly.

Orophin turned his head to look at me. "She will remain in the dungeon until you are well enough to pass judgment." He said flatly.

I closed my eyes. "Alright." I heard a grunt and shuffling and then I was alone again until a healer came in and began checking my wound.


	5. You Shouldn't

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

Author's Note: As requested, a bit of Sheaowyn's past. P.S. Sometimes I creep myself out. _**Bold italicsRumil **ItalicsSheaowyn_

_Rumil…_

The voice was gentle and beautiful; therefore he knew it must have been Lady Galadriel.

But it wasn't. He tried to push the strange presence away, but he was still too weak and the speaker too strong.

_Rumil… Do you recognize me? Please do not shut me out. Not yet._

Rumil opened his mind, suddenly placing the voice. **_Sheaowyn? How are you doing this? Why?_**

_The Darkness has many secrets. But Rumil, you must know the truth…_

_**You are my enemy, Sheaowyn. A spy for Sauruman! **_

_Please, Rumil._

Her voice was near a whimper. It broke his heart all over again.

_Yes, Rumil. I am a spy. I was trained by the strongest in both magic and fighting skills. I have done many things I am not proud of, but the thing that haunts me most is the pain I caused you._

_**So why did you do it?**_

_I had no choice._

_**Right.**_ Rumil's remark was dripping with sarcasm.

_Rumil… I will show you._

_**Excuse me?**_

_Close your eyes. Let me in and I will show you how I became this way. Tell you why I stayed. Everything._

Reluctantly, Rumil followed her instructions. He closed his eyes and emptied his mind of all but her presence…

A party of elves, each one beautiful right down to the tiny little girl rolling in the grass, was traveling to some unknown destination. Odd as it was, the little girl seemed to be the focus. The girl looked up, eyes sharp and curious.

"Sheaowyn," an elven lady called in a whisper.

The little girl crawled to the elf, and then whispered something in her ear.

What would have been cute suddenly turned into a horror story…

All the elves were dead. Blood stained the grass. It was a battlefield of black and red. But then there was movement… and soft sobbing.

The young Sheaowyn was on the ground crying over the body of the elven lady. A shadow soon cloaked her. A figure was standing over her. The figure of an orc.

The girl stopped crying and stood with a face hard as stone. She scooped a sword from the ground and held it shakily.

Horrible laughter rang through the trees. It was ten orcs against one frightened child. But Sheaowyn was a fighter. She fought on with the beasts for as long as her small and weak body would allow and finally defeated one, only to be overcome by the rest. Everything was black.

Rumil gasped as he came back to reality.

_That was my earliest memory. That was the first time I had killed, and the first time I had felt true sorrow, for the elven lady you saw was my mother._

Rumil felt slightly sick to the stomach. She was so young, yet she fought. And killed. **_Why would you help them if they were truly responsible for this?_**

_I had no choice. But I also wanted what the Darkness promised me. Power. I was a child that had no power over my mother's death, no power when I had to fight, and no power over my emotions. I was alone and I was in danger. I had seen so many lives taken that day. But what angered me was that my mother did not have the horror of death on her face. She did not look scared, yet all the warriors who were supposed to protect us had the most terrified features. They were all cowards, I decided. I have killed humans, elves, orcs, and even dwarves and every single time I saw the fear of death and it disgusted me, knowing that I had been through so much more pain in life that any in death. And I hated the fear of death that resided in me. _

_But then, long ago, I met a wizard named Gandalf. We ambushed him. Myself and about thirty orcs. The orcs were slaughtered quickly. But Gandalf made a mistake, and I stood there, ready to kill, looking in his eyes for that fear, the one cowardly gleam that would allow me to convince myself that I did nothing but rid the world of a coward, a fool. But it never came. He looked down my sword and then directly at me and he said, "I do not fear death." I sheathed my sword and he did the same. I did the only thing I could think of. I bowed to him and sank to my knees, my head bent toward the ground. I said, "Then you are far braver than I." He could have killed me then and I would have had no hatred for him. But he didn't. He lifted my chin and addressed me by name, all the while smiling a sad little smile. "Sheaowyn," he said, "what has this world done to you." And he left me there and all I could do was cry._

Rumil was silent. He knew not what to say. It all seemed so terrible. **_I do not believe you did it for power._**

_I did it because, as I said, I feared death, and that is what would have come to me. In a way, they did promise power with their threats. The power to decide whether I would live or die. After meeting the wizard, I was sure to kill twice as many orcs as the others._

_**Tell me a reason why I should trust you, Sheaowyn. Just one reason I should shield you from the fate my brothers plan. **_

_That is why I have told you this, Rumil. _

_You shouldn't._


	6. Thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings… no matter how much I want to.

Sorry it's been so long! I'd like to give a special thanks to Nelarun, who has reviewed almost every chapter. 

She was right.

He should not save her. He should not care. He should listen to his brothers. He should not trust her.

He should not love her.

But he did.

He loved her too much; more than life itself. She had been a trespasser in his home and he still loved her; she had nearly killed him and he still loved her; she had broken his heart and he still loved her; she had told him of her terrible past and he still loved her, even though he knew he shouldn't. But could he condemn her to death?

The answer was no, and there was no denying it.

Every day, one of his brothers would arrive at the healers under the excuse of checking on his health. But Rumil knew they were lying. He knew they wanted to know what his choice was in Sheaowyn's future. They wanted to convince him to let her die. She deserves it, they said. She nearly took you away from us, they said. But then she brought me back, I thought. Had they forgotten that? No, not forgotten. They just dismissed it; ignored it.

He wanted to know what Galadriel thought, what Celeborn thought. But at the same time, he did not. For if either of the rulers wanted her death, he would have no choice but to agree. They wouldn't force it, but he could not live with himself. But when he thought more about, he wondered if he would respect their decision. Was his love of Sheaowyn stronger than his love for the Lord and Lady and his home? He need not ask himself this and torture his heart with regret. He knew if it came to that, he would save the spy, save her and take her away, losing everything he had worked so hard for.

But he shouldn't.

He should sigh with relief when she is out of his life. He should smile and say good riddance. He should even just leave it in his brother's hands and live free of guilt. But no, he could not do that.

He was lost. He knew what to do. But how could he do it? All he could think of for the days after Sheaowyn's visit to his mind was his dilemma.

He knew what he could do. He knew what he should do. He knew what he wanted to do and he knew what he would do. What he didn't know was how…


	7. Of Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

"Wake up, you!" That was what Sheaowyn woke up to. Reality hit her like a sack of llamas. Today was the day of her trial. Today, if things went as expected, was the day of her death. "Yes, I see you understand," the warrior said with a smirk.

Sheaowyn stood and lifted her chin defiantly. The warrior's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The warden she recognized as Shawnuil appeared behind him. "Let us get this over with," he murmured to the other elf. He glanced at Sheaowyn with pity. Apparently, someone wanted her to live. A small smile touched her dirty lips. "I need you to come with me. No struggles, alright? Please?" the handsome elf, Shawnuil pleaded. The other warrior had disappeared.

"And tell me, kind sir, what would be the point in struggling? I have accepted my fate." Sheaowyn replied. Shawnuil frowned sadly. "Do not look so grim. A burden is being lifted from your shoulders, today, Shawnuil."

"What makes you so sure Rumil will call on your death?" the elf asked, unlocking the cell door. "He is not so heartless."

"Heartless? My friend, it would be far from heartless to kill me." She spoke with such ease of her own death. "And I still cannot fathom why you wish me to remain alive after what I did to your friend."

"My lady, you are not evil. You have merely been misled to believe you had no choice. It is hardly your fault." Shawnuil replied. He had taken a length of rope from the wall. "For safety's sake," he murmured, pulling her hands behind her back.

Sheaowyn nodded. "I do not agree with you, Shawnuil. But I hope Rumil has made the right choice."

"And what choice do you believe that to be?" he asked uncertainly.

"The choice to punish me for my actions in the most thorough way."

"Do you really wish to leave Middle Earth so much?"

"I confess, friend, that a part of me is hoping that Rumil will forgive me, the part of me that needs him to love me as much as I love him, even though I now it is wrong for me to wish so." Sheaowyn whispered.

Shawnuil smiled slightly. "If there is one thing to believe in, Sheaowyn, my friend, it is love."

"Perhaps you speak the truth. I suppose we shall see soon enough."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Orophin asked for the tenth time that afternoon.

"Of course, brother, my shoulder has long since healed." Rumil replied.

"But what of your heart?" Orophin asked.

Rumil looked over at the elf, surprise clear in his eyes. His eyes were what told Orophin all was not well. They had never regained their sparkle. "I assure you, I can handle this, brother," the younger elf said, looking down and avoiding the question.

Orophin sighed. "I suppose you are right. After all, your shoulder has been healed as much as can be. I must go with Haldir." The tall blonde elf placed a hand on Rumil's shoulder. "I trust you will make the right decision."

Then he was gone, leaving Rumil to calm his nerves and slowly healing heart.


	8. The Choice to End It

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings.

**_NEW_** NOTE 10/9/08!! _**PLEASE READ**!_ This chapter **_has not been rewritten_**, but I wanted to give you this note. I have not updated for a long time because I have been busy with school, but mostly because I couldn't think of how to continue it so I focused on other stories. **_THIS IS NOT THE END!_** This part is complete. I will mark this story as complete and then I will try to have the beginning of the **_SEQUEL_** up by the end of this week! **_Yes, a sequel_**! There is just no way I could end this story here. I have plans for Rumil and Sheaowyn! Thank you for reading, and I hope you continue to read their story when I post the next part. Once again, I apologize for the wait. Telemachus Rhade was taking up my time.

Note: So, I don't feel very smart right now, because ever since the last chapter, I've been trying to figure out a way to do an elven trial and I couldn't think of any way to avoid it. Then I got the most obvious idea in the universe and just wanted to bang my head into the wall for making everyone wait so long. So now I must end my babbling and get on with the story before this note is longer than the chapter.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Rumil sat on horseback beside a short row of other elves on their own mounts. Leading them closer and closer to the border were four armed guards, keeping the prisoner secure.

Orophin, who rode beside Rumil, turned to face his younger brother. "I know this hurts you, Rumil, but you must remain strong."

Rumil merely nodded.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rumil hesitated at the large, decorated, wooden door. This was the most important decision he had ever made, and the weight was almost unbearable. When he finally gained the courage to lift his hand and knock on the ornate door, a voice interrupted him.

"Come in, Rumil."

Rumil hesitated once more before opening the door and stepping into the room. He bowed low, saying, "Good evening, Lady Galadriel."

"Is it really?" she asked with a small, knowing smile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sheaowyn did not walk with pride, but she did not walk with defeat. Her head was neither bowed nor lifted high. She stared straight ahead with absolutely no expression on her face. The expression within was harder to describe. She was not sure if she was happy with Rumil's decision. She had told him to let her die, but she had hoped he would spare her as well.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The door was pure evil. It was the only thing standing between her and her fate. The perfect designs seemed to be mocking her. The looping pattern seemed to mimic the loops of the rope restraining her.

"Bring her in," came the voice of the ruler of Lothlorien.

A soldier pushed the door open and waited for her to enter with a face of iron. He stepped inside and closed the door behind him, then clasped his hands behind his back.

"Sheaowyn, at Lord Rumil's request, I have decided to inform you of our decision. I believe he has chosen the only option he believes he is capable of."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Haldir came up on the other side of Rumil. His face was cold enough to rival stone. "Are you sure about this?"

Rumil looked over at him, slowly. "No," he responded. Then he turned back toward the small group in front of him.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Rumil?"

Rumil turned to face his brother. "Haldir," he greeted.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"If you do not like my answer, will you try to change my mind?"

"So you will let her live? After what she did to you? To us?" It was the first time he had raised his voice in anger in years.

Rumil closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "Haldir, she saved me. Should I not return the favor?"

"No! If it were not for her, you would not have needed saving.

"I do not think I can do what you ask, brother," Rumil said, his voice tight and pleading.

Haldir walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you free her, who is to say she will not do the same to another? How many innocents must die before their murderer finds justice?" His voice was quiet now; persuasive.

"I will… rethink my answer."

Haldir nodded and walked away.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Lady Sheaowyn, by the order of Lady Galadriel, you are hereby forbidden to enter the realm of Lothlorien. If ever you step foot in this forest again, you will die." Haldir gave this speech, of course. Sheaowyn just watched Rumil. "Do you understand?"

"I do," Sheaowyn replied, her voice emotionless.

"Release her," Haldir ordered.

One guard spun her around and another removed the ropes that bound her hands. One step and she would be gone forever.


	9. The Death of Time

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings.

Note: I know I said the last chapter **was the end, but** I'm just not all that happy with it, and I know at least one of my reviewers isn't too thrilled with it either. I felt I should at least put in **some sort of a closure** to clear up **what happens immediately after** the previous chapter and to **bridge the gap**. For the readers who don't know, the first (intro) chapter of the **sequel has been posted**. I hope to hear your thoughts on this quick ending and the sequel in the future. Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As soon as the elven woman stepped outside the boundaries, time took on a special meaning to Rumil. He sensed the passing of every second as she took off through the last couple trees and into the open land. He felt as if every moment was many minutes, as if every minute was many hours, each hour seemed to last a day, and every day felt like an eternity. When the sun disappeared and the moon took its place in the sky, Rumil was all too eager to sleep. Time seemed to pick up its feet and move at a faster rate during the hours of slumber.

The first night, however, time did not follow its normal schedule. As he lay in bed, he found that every time he would manage to fall asleep, he would wake up a few minutes later feeling like it should be morning. The second night was hardly better. The third he didn't even try to sleep. On the fourth day after the banishment of Sheaowyn, he volunteered to watch the borders every night.

Such was the life of Rumil. He ate, he drank, he slept only when it was absolutely neccesary, but most of all, he thought of her. He thought of her and of time, which had become impossible to ignore. He lived only for his brothers.

After a month, he stopped thinking of her, finding that it had become too painful. He was able to better conceal his sorrow, and he focused all his energy on what he had to live for. He began to look healthy again, and he managed to escape the firm grip time had on him for a short while.

The second month, time caught up to him again. He still managed to keep himself alive. He still managed to stay healthy and busy. He still managed to conceal his emotions, but time had sunk back into the long, laborious seconds that haunted his days. His brothers noticed the change, but did not dare to bring it up. They wanted to believe that he was going to be alright.

Three months after Sheaowyn's departure, an elf sat in a tree. This in itself is not odd. What is odd, however, is that this elf was not happy to be in the tree, nor did he wish to be on the ground. At that moment, in fact, he had no wish to be anywhere at all.


End file.
